End of The Beginning
by Californication13
Summary: It started with a simple explosion, but Ivy Black couldn't stop. What will happen when Gotham's new terror-a pyromaniac meets up with the Clown Prince of Crime? Joker/OC
1. Prologue

_Hi...my name is Ivy Black._

_I have brown eyes and blond hair._

_I'm 5'6 and of normal weight(not too skinny, not too fat). Im a senior in high school and i've just turned 19. _

_I like music, movies, and hmmm....let's see....oh yea--blowing things up._

_  
_

_The fire is quite amazing. Yes, I'm a bit of a pyromaniac._

_I've never really "gone big" with my fascination..._

_**until now**_

* * *

  
Well, That's it! I hope you like it! This is my first Joker fanfic so I'm sorry if there is anything that is wrong. If there is something wrong relating to any aspect of the Batman series please let me know


	2. Hunter

I opened my eyes to the "oh-so-lovely" blinding sun and quickly put my pillow over my eyes. But then I realised what day it is. Graduation Day! I jumped out of bed and walked over to the shower. As the water poured down, I thought about my plans for today. I smiled as I grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed the cover -up off of my face. After a few more minutes, I got out and put my pajamas back on. I walked to my closet and pulled out a green and black leopard-print dress. After getting changed, I went to the bathroom and fixed up my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw what a normal girl should see-almost. Normal girls usually don't have 3 giant scars on their face. Yep, you heard me, 3 giant scars. One across my forehead, one across my cheek, and a smaller one on my chin. I sighed and put on the cover-up over the scars, knowing it didn't really help. I still got made fun of at school, and I was pretty much a loner...except for my one best friend, Jasmine. She lived in the apartment two doors down and shared my passion for fire. I left my room and headed towards the kitchen, stopping to greet my English Bulldog, Elvis. I ate a Pop-Tart and left my apartment. I didn't bother to wait for Jazzy because she told me she was going to the paint store to get some supplies. The transit arrived and I told the driver where to drop me off. I looked through my messenger bag to make sure I had everything I needed. Spray-paint-check. 30 Seconds to Mars CD- check. Lighter-check. I smiled, didn't forget a thing. The bus pulled up to the school, and I got off. I walked to the janitor's closet and opened the door. The guy was always drunk anyways, he wouldn't even notice if there was some paint cans missing.

"Hey" someone said. I turned around and saw Jazzy, with a bag of paint. I looked at the contents, and nodded. She had about 9 cans of paint.

"Gotta make it even!" I smiled and I grabbed one more from the closet.  
We hid our supplies in the closet and went to homeroom. I sat in my desk up front(I hate assigned seats) and pulled out a book. I heard the usual comments behind me.  
"_Look at what she has on today! She looks like a slut_."

"_I don't know why she wears that cover-up...her stupid scars still show_"

"_I know....she probably did those herself_"

and my favorite:

"_What is she reading?! I bet it's a manual on how to skin a puppy..._"

I sighed and listened to the teacher ramble on about how everyone is going to be in the auditorium to listen to the end-of-the-year speech. We all got up from our seats and I joined Jazzy as we walked to the auditorium, almost giggling in anticipation for our plan. We sat in the far back corner, closest to the door. The principal walked up and started talking to everyone, so Jazzy and I thought it would be good to leave now. We snuck out quietly and went to the closet and got everything. Then we snuck into the back-stage part of the auditorium and poured out all cans but the last two. Jazzy stayed there and I went to the Principal's office and put on my 30 Seconds To Mars cd.  
I turned it to the song "Hunter" and I turned on the projector, so it was playing in the auditorium. I grabbed a microphone and ran back to the auditorium's back-stage and heard everyone saying different versions of the words"whats going on?"

I plugged the microphone in and I said, "Hi there! We're going to do a little...experiment today...and you're going to help us out."  
I passed it to Jazzy and she said, " There are two cans of paint back-stage. Someone needs to get them."  
We hid in the shadows as the principal went to get the paint and after he left, Jazzy continued," Thank you. You need to pour those cans, one in each aisle." They did so and I smiled, taking out a rag and wiping all the cover-up off. If I'm going through with this, they might as well see my true face. Jazzy and I walked onstage.

I walked over to the podium and said," Thank you so much for participating in this experiment. Now who here smokes? There is no need to get worried about punishments. I want you all to throw your lighters onstage." The stoner group did so and I laughed. People do whatever you want when they're scared...  
"Jazzy?" I said.  
She nodded and picked them all up. "I'm glad you all do what I say. That's great, considering this is your last few minutes here. I know you all have been wondering how I got these scars. I am not going to say anything. I'll just let you know this: I take things very lightly. I am actually like a little kid....a little kid who likes fire.... just a little pyromaniac...You see, fire is a magnificent thing. It can be controlled in a lighter, but it has a bad side. That's what you're going to see today. Ta-Ta!!" I said, jumping off the stage.

Jazzy tossed me a few lighters and she lit everything in back on fire. I started the fire in one isle and let it flow down. I ran to the other side and did it again. Jazzy and I ran off from the school(after locking the doors of the auditorium) and sat on a roof not far from it, so we could watch the fireworks. We knew it would take awhile so I turned to my friend and asked, "Jazzy? Did you bring the video camera?" She nodded.

"Great" I said. I pulled out my stage make-up from my bag pocket and had Jazzy turn towards me. I drew a line in the middle of her face and put Frankenstein stitches on it. Then I painted the left side of her face like a skull. After I finished her off, I put a mixture of green and yellow stage-makeup all over my face. Then I grabbed a dark eyeliner pencil and put Frankenstein stitches over my scars. I turned on the camera and said,

"Hello Gotham. We are new here. We happen to have a passion with fire."

Jazzy then said, " We want to show you our new class project" I turned the camera quickly to the school just in time to see it blow up. I grinned the biggest grin I have ever made. The fire was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. This is perfect!!!!

I turned the camera back to myself and said, "Ta-ta for now my pretties. We will be planning a new class project as soon as we see our grade on the news, and to the other villains running about Gotham who may and probably will be angry at us, we have one thing to say to you. _It's time to make some room for the new kids_. I hope to see you soon!" Jazzy and I giggled and we turned off the camera. I took out the video and we climbed down the roof. I quicky ran to the depleated building and left the tape there, with a little note that said

**"To: Gotham City  
With Love :)"**

"_If travel is searching  
And home's what's been found  
I'm not stopping_

_I'm going hunting  
I'm the hunter  
I'll bring back the goods  
But I don't know when_"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and if you do, let me know something cool you would like to see in the chapters to follow. **

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE NEW IVY, THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE**

**YOU HAVE TO SEE THE PICTURE OF IVY AND JAZZY, BECAUSE THE NEW LOOK WILL BE IMPORTANT LATER ON**


End file.
